doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP14: Steel Works (TNT: Evilution)
MAP14: Steel Works is the fourteenth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Robin Patenall and uses the music track "Cold Subtleness". thumb|right|300px|Map of MAP14 Walkthrough Starting location You start in the north-west corner of the map, and the exit is just beside you. You need the red keycard to unlock it, and it is just out of visibility. You will first need to get the yellow keycard, behind the pillar in the south west corner of the room. Head to the north-east corner of the room, and open the door using the switch. In the twin rooms, defeat or evade all enemies, go through the corridor, and cross the second of the twins. Pass through the yellow key door. Blue Key Pass the yellow key door, and continue through the corridors until you reach the large room in the south-east. There are several monsters here that will attack from the corners, and will need to be eliminated. Try to remove as many monsters as possible, as you will need a radiation suit for a portion of this map. First, collect a radiation suit, and take the north-east lift. Run across and collect the blue key card at the end of the corridor. On the return trip to the large room, the crushing ceiling has activated. Run through it as it is raising. Red Key Save your game at this point, because it is possible to enter an unwinnable situation. This will not be the case in Co-op play, as the lifts act as teleporters across the damaging area. Head to the left of the large room, and press the switch to raise the barriers. Ride the lift, and run down the hallway. If you run at full speed, the crushers should be easier to pass on the return trip. Defeat all monsters, and head up the stairs to the northwest. The next room will be a pillar maze, most easily navigated by remaining close to the southern wall. Press the switch at the end of the maze to open the door to a circular corridor. The final room will have the red key in view. Collecting it will unleash up to five arachnotrons, or one spider mastermind depending on difficulty. It will also open various monster closets throughout the level. With the red key, head back to the starting location, either by the normal route, or the secret shortcut. The exit is located at the north-west corner of the first room. Secrets # In the southern part of the map, there is a room with four large raised vats of blood underneath huge crushers. Ride the lift up to the northwestern one and run to the back of it. About halfway there, the wall in front of you will open, revealing a secret passage leading back to the starting area. # This secret is only accessible when one player has entered the easternmost corridor. Just east of the starting area are two nearly identical rooms with rivulets of blood and two small crushers on raised platforms each. There is a hallway running between these two rooms. Starting from the eastern room, run through the hallway and into the western room. A lift leading up to the southern crusher will have temporarily lowered straight ahead. Once up, cross to the other side by running under the crushers and over the gap, and you will arrive on a blue-floored lift taking you down into a secret tunnel. # Back in the room with the four vats, ride the lift up to the southwestern one, but this time shoot the center of the back wall rather than running to it. This will open a secret room in the southwest corner of this area containing a rocket launcher. # Still in the room with four vats, ride the lift up to the southeastern one and shoot the center of this back wall as well. This opens a wall in the southeastern corner of the room with a switch behind it. The switch opens a secret area later in the level. After you have passed the area with several bleeding pillars and Lost Souls a bit further on, you will come across an inverted "C"-shaped corridor. About halfway through you will see the ground is sunken - this was caused by the switch you hit earlier on. The area down below, which contains a soul sphere amongst other goodies, counts as a secret. Bugs Three of the four shotguns are only accessible in deathmatch mode (or by using the idclip cheat or by using a source port that allows high jumps), but aren't tagged as mutliplayer only. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map14-start.png|Back from the start... Image:Evilution-map14.png|A lost soul. Image:Evilution-map14-secret.png|Some secrets are hidden on the machines. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP14 demos from the Compet-N database Steel Works (TNT: Evilution) Category:Robin Patenall levels